From the Ashes II
by GraySkys127
Summary: Harry felt his magic explode out of him, blasting Lupin away. Ignoring the screams, he ran after Sirius.


Dodging the spell the masked fiend sent, Remus blast the man's wand from his hand. He'd barely bound the Death Eater he'd been dueling when he sensed another spell. Ducking out of the way, Remus watched the killing curse fly harmlessly past his head. He sent a stunning spell at the offender, letting out a sound of satisfaction as it collapsed his target. Seeing another spell flying towards him, he dove back into cover. Raising his wand at the person next to him, he lowered it from Longbottom's shocked face.

"Neville." Remus greet pulling Neville back down into cover.

"P-pofessor." The boy returned, wiping blood off his lip.

Giving the boy a reassuring smile, Remus leaned out of cover and assessed the situation. Tonks and Mad-Eye were down, Sirius and Harry were facing off side by side, Kingsley was also dueling. There were many Death Eaters spread out, outnumbering the order two to one. Remus spun around to command Neville to leave, but before he could speak – "DUBBLEDORE!" The boy yelled out, relief alighting across his face, scaring Remus half to death. Jumping before he could catch himself, he spun around to find the source of the boy's pleasure.

Sagging in relief, Remus sunk to the ground as Dumbledore sped past him, his face a mask of fury. Remus was sure he'd blinked somewhere in the time it took Dumbledore to walk past him, because two of the Death Eaters were suddenly wandless and bound. Seeing the legendary wizard, chaos spread through the ranks of the Death Eaters like fiendfyre. With shouts of surprise and fear, most of the Death Eaters scattered in many directions. The ancient wizard waved his wand as if conducting a sympathy. A blast of water whipped out tripping three Death Eaters. Remus and Kingsley disarmed and bound them respectively. Another Death Eater had an unfortunately intimate affair with the wall, which magically jumped in front of the man.

Remus shot a stunner at the Death Eater that ran past him, mask hanging off, eyes wide in panic. Two other Death Eaters stopped running and were lift from the ground. Shouting in surprise the two men were clanged into each other forcefully, slumping to the ground. One last Death Eater was almost to the lift when he started screaming bloody murder. He was being dragged back as if an invisible fishing rod was reeling him in. The man land to a stop in front of Dumbledore, and threw his wand on the ground. The cowering man was quickly bound.

Looking over the room, there was only one Death Eater left standing. Bellatrix Lestrange was in a heated duel with Sirius, wands moving faster than even the wolf could comprehend. Sirius jerked his wand towards Harry, and the boy started flying towards Remus. Catching James' son, Remus noted where the boy once stood was a violent looking scorch mark.

Remus saw Sirius duck another jet of light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. A jet of red light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had note quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil.

Remus was sure he wasn't in the death chamber. He dully noted there wouldn't be stars there, no, that would be the astronomy chamber. Yet there were stars everywhere. His vision clogging up, lights flashing in front of him. If he was in the astronomy chamber, he wouldn't feel the crushing weight tearing at his heart. Fleetingly Remus considered jumping into the veil himself. He'd just got him back. Torn from the grips of shock, James' scream ran through the hall. "SIRIUS." Not James, Remus remind himself. Harry.

Ja-Harry screamed again, "SIRIUS." Remus wanted nothing more than to add his own call, howl and tear at his flesh until physical pain surpassed the emotional. Even Dumbledore looked shocked. James' son dashed from his side, making a beeline to the veil. Remus quickly jumped up and wrapped the boy in a bearhug.

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

Remus choked. "It's too late Harry!" Saying it out loud hurt more than the unspoken truth. Moony was the only thing holding Harry, Remus had no strength for himself let alone someone else. Suddenly Remus felt the air leave him, he was blast backwards away from Harry. Pulling himself out of his misery, Remus watched as the last link to his family followed his brother into death.

"Harry!" Dumbledore yelled out, sounding more pained than Remus could've imagined from the composed wizard.

"Harry no!" Longbottom yelled, more pleading than commanding.

Ignoring all, Harry dove into the veil after Sirius, yet unlike the former his body completely vanished.

Bellatrix let out a shriek of laughter. Spinning around, Remus was knocked over as Neville charged past him. Seeing Neville running at her, Bellatrix let out another shriek of laughter. She started running to the lifts. "I killed Harry Potter." She sang out. Remus numbly stood. He'd failed James and Lily. He'd failed Sirius. He'd fail Harry. Maybe this once he could do right. He just hoped it'd be enough for Frank and Alice. Ignoring Dumbledore's shout, Remus took off after the boy and women who took everything from him.

~~~ _Fire_ ~~~

Harry blinked, it was black.

"Harry!" Someone exclaimed. Ignoring the voice, he was forced to blink again as light assault him from all angles. Flinching, Harry lift his hands in front of his eyes protectively.

"Harry!" Eyes adjusting to the light, Harry focused on who was speaking. Hand falling to his side, his whole body went limp. What could only be his father was running over to him, waving his hands frantically. "Grab Sirius' hand!" His father yelled, pointing at the slowly standing man.

Harry stared at his father, shell-shocked.

Oblivious to the yelling, Sirius stood fully. Wincing as his back popped, he looked around. His eyes land on Harry and disbelief flashed through them. "You-Harry?" The man exclaimed, anger bursting through his disbelief. "You followed me through the bloody-Prongs?" Sirius stopped mid-sentence to stare at his friend.

"Hey Padfoot." James stopped in front of them and grinned.

"You're… Sirius stopped, and to Harry's horror tears pooled in his Godfathers eyes. He went to hug the man, and James grabbed him in a bearhug. The two men hugged each other, holding on for dear life.

Harry turned away from the scene as a different voice tore his heart. "Harry."

Lily Potter was staring at her son with an intensity that normally would've made him squirm. His father released Sirius and slowly joined his wife. Both of his parents were staring at him, and Harry could only stare back. The trance seemed to break at the same time, as parents and son converged on each other. Dropping Sirius' hand, Harry was pulled into a hug by his parents. Hugging them back with everything in him, he felt a dam break. Tears pooled in his eyes, and he buried his face in someone's shoulder.

He was aware of his father choking out "My boy," multiple times. "My boy."

Accompanied was his mother, lightly stroking his hair and whispering "My baby boy."

Seemingly going on forever, Harry realized he was living the scene in the Mirror of Erised. That revelation only called forth more tears. Slowly they pulled away from each other. James pushed past Harry and Lily, tackling Sirius in another bearhug. "I'm so sorry Sirius." James exclaimed, voice still raw.

Sirius grabbed the man and held him steady. A look of pure bewilderment on his face. "You're sorry? Prongs!" Sirius pulled him back in and gripped his shoulders. "I bloody got you killed."

Turning away from Harry, Lily pushed James away and slapped Sirius soundly. "You bloody prat." She hissed, eyes flashing in fury. "You did no such thing. Peter." She stopped and instantly started sobbing. She pulled Sirius in a hug and cradled the man. "You… You're such a good person. It's not fair!" She started sobbing louder.

Turning to his father, the two shared looks of utter bewilderment. James pulled Lily off a shocked Sirius and held her as she quietly cried. Harry turned to Sirius and almost laughed at his expression. Raising a hand to his check, it looked like the man was debating on crying or laughing. Seemingly deciding on the latter, Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Oh, I missed you Lils."

Still hugging James, she turned to him and gave him a watery smile. Before either could speak, James cut in. "We should have made a bloody will." He let out a sound of irritation. "So much would've been avoided. You." He paused and visibly collected himself. "You wouldn't have had to go to that _disgusting_ place." At those words, his mother sniffled and Sirius shuddered.

Looking at the couple, Sirius attempt a smile. Before he could talk, a panicked look flashed between his parents. "Grab Harry's hand!" His father yelled, pointing frantically at the dangling limb.

Giving James a look of utter bewilderment, Sirius grabbed his hand. Lily and James sagged visibly. A few moments passed before Sirius braved his thoughts. "Are either of you up to explaining?"

Once again, the deceased couple exchanged a long look. When it looked as though neither were going to talk, James nudged his wife. "Lily flower, they're waiting."

Her eyes flashed and she turned a glare upon him. "Don't 'Lily-flower' me, _Prongs._ You should explain."

An indignant huff passed through his father's mouth. Before he could follow it with words, Sirius cut in. "No, oh-no. Not here." He stopped and turned to Harry. "It's a routine they have. They'll get in an empty argument, yell, scream, fight, and it all ends with the good old fashioned- "

"If you finish that sentence you'll never have any good old-fashioned _fun_ again, Black." His mother hissed, blushing red.

"Anyways," James cut in. "You're holding his hand because. Well mate, you're dead." At Sirius' look of faux surprise, James continued. "No, see, Harry isn't dead!"

Ignoring the little argument Sirius and his parents got into, Harry felt a crushing pit in his stomach. He interrupted the debate with a croaked, "how?" Before the three adults could talk he continued. "I ran through the veil, how?"

His father ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. I know it has something to do with your scar, but that's about it."

Before anyone could say anything, a single word cut through the silence, its quietness matched by its pain. " _No."_ Louder this time, "no!" Sirius yelled, voice cracking. "You expect me to go back with him." Sirius released Harry's hand and shoved his own protectively in his pockets. "I just got you back. And you're trying to send me away." Sirius finished, the end at a whisper.

His father had gone deathly still, his mother covering her mouth, tears flowing down her face. "Sirius." His father whispered, deathly quiet. "Padfoot." He started again, eyes focused on the broken man. "You need to think about this rationally."

Sirius snarled, shoving his hand at his eyes to wipe away the tears. "No, don't try and talk around the issue. You want me to go back to that world, to the hell I endured. You don't want me here." He spat.

"You don't understand, that's not it at all." Lily choked out.

"IT ISN'T?" Sirius roared, eyes blazing. "I endured hell, I lived hell and I finally escaped." James opened his mouth to talk but Sirius cut him off. "No, do you understand Azkaban, James? It was bearable for the first year, I figured the ministry was backed up on trials, that they'd get to me eventually. The second year, I started to doubt, as the third year came, I realized I was never going to get a trial. That my best friend, my brother had betrayed me as he believed I him. That he cursed my name with every waking moment. My mentor, OUR mentor left me in hell to rot. The great Albus Dumbledore." Sirius stopped to compose himself. "The man that hands out second chances like candy couldn't spare the _obvious_ traitor a visit. Not even to find out _why?_ Worst off all, that my Godson would grow up cursing my name." Sirius stopped and let out a yell of anguish.

Lily broke down in tears and ran to engulf him in a hug. Sirius snarled and pushed her back. Grabbing James as he rushed him, Sirius held him in place. "Do you know what I wished for, Prongs? My only wish, my dying wish for the past ten years?" Sirius asked quietly. James had stopped struggling and was looking at him with tears in his eyes. "My only wish. I've begged and pleaded with anyone, anything that would listen to kill me." Sirius stopped and took in a breath. "I wanted to die, James! I had nothing there. Nothing! I wanted to join you, join Lily. You're asking me to step out of the water and into the fire." Sirius finally broke down and started sobbing. "I have nothing, James. Don't make me." The man pleaded, sobbing into his father's chest.

Staring down the closest thing to a father Harry had ever had, he whispered. "You had me." Taking a step backwards, Harry whispered "you had Professor Lupin."

Immediately Sirius' face turned stricken. "Harry." The man began. "I didn't mean, you don't understand."

A bitter chuckle escaping his lips, Harry respond. "I understand perfectly, Sirius. I'm not my father." Sirius moved towards Harry but stopped when the boy took a step back. "You always wanted me to be my father." The three adults were focused on Harry, every breath barely pushed out. "It's alright Sirius, really. You can stay here. I have to go back, I have to." Harry start, "I can't leave them, my friends I mean. I have to stop Voldemort." Harry paused and looked longingly at his parents. "I'm sorry." Before anyone could say anything, Harry closed his eyes. A mask of deep concentration crossing his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood rigid.

A few moments passed before James broke the silence. "Er… Harry?" The mask slipped as he focused on his father. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to go back." Harry mumbled.

His father burst out laughing, "I'm pretty sure you just walk out of the light." Now his mother was laughing, too.

Blushing scarlet, Harry took in his surroundings for the first time. They were standing in an area lit by a shining light. The invisible spotlight seemingly shining from all directions. The light wavered and end a few strides away on all sides. There was nothing above or around. The only plausible description was the floor, that went on fixedly crisp white. Nodding resolutely, Harry turned away from his parents and started to walk. He'd only walked a second or two before his father roughly spun him around. "You're just going to walk out?" The man demanded, hurt and confusion passing his face.

His mother walked up and hugged James around the waist. Looking over his shoulder she looked imploringly at Harry. A couple moments passed before Harry broke. "It'll be easier if I just go."

Lily's eyes flashed and she looped around James. "For you or us?" She asked waspishly. Ignoring Harry's stammering she continued. "I right wanted to smack her upside the head for saying it, but she's right, that Hermione. You do have a 'saving people thing.'"

Harry protest. "Th-"

"But you need to learn when to separate what you think is best for others, and what's actually best for them." She turned her glare on Sirius. "I understand you're hurting, more than you could possibly imagine. But you need to be a little more considerate to those that are still around, lest you actually do end up alone." A dark flush splashed across the man's face, but before he could argue she continued.

"We've watched you throughout your entire life, and now that we get to share something with you, you're up wanting to run off?" His mother continued to rant but Harry's attention was pulled to his father. James had started to make faces and disturbing hand movements behind Lily. Harry appreciated the gesture, but the honesty of her words cut. "-do you understand me?" She asked, looking at him with imploring eyes.

"I just. I figured that you'd want to spend time with Sirius, but I guess you'll have as much time as you want when I'm gone." Harry stammered.

"We're going to have to spend time with both of you, actually. Seeing as Sirius is following you." His father replied, looping his arm around his wife.

Sirius immediately stepped up, but before he could talk Lily cut in. "Sirius, they need you. We'll always be here. Please, show us we made the right choice in picking Godfather."

Sirius stopped and looked the couple up and down. "I was thinking." Ignoring James exclamation of shock, Sirius continued. "I was thinking, if I died and I can return, why can't anyone?" He rushed on before they could interrupt. "That's what the whole hand thing was about earlier, right? You wanted me to hold his hand in case he was suddenly sent back? Why not just summon everyone you can, Gid and Fab, Marls, hell even Merlin himself? Anyone and everyone, Charles and Do-"

"Sirius!" James exclaimed, cutting the man off. "It doesn't work like that. We're the only ones able to see you. My parents would've love to come, but we were the ones chosen." He paused and collect himself. "I don't think Lily and I will be able to come back. We've been dead for so long. We've been to the other side."

"What if that's why only we could be here?" Lily asked, eyes flashing. "What if we can go back, James?"

Harry's mind was reeling. The idea that his parents could come back. It would give him plenty of time to repent, he could have a family. He imagined the life, arguing Quidditch with his father and Ron. Hermione and his mother talking for hours about some new fascinating discovery. The Marauders teaching the group pranks. He could almost feel the longing, and that scared him back to reality.

"-at the very least worth a try." Sirius exclaimed. With that statement, he walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand. His parents exchanged a look before walking over to the pair. His father grabbed his free hand, and his mother circled her hand around the two. Prompting him forward, Harry started a slow walk into the darkness.

"If this doesn't work. Just know Harry I'm proud of you." James paused. "Prouder than you could ever imagine. Just think Lily, everything he's accomplished. Youngest seeker in a century, my boy indeed." Sirius burst out laughing, as his mother hissed.

"You've made some amazing friends Harry." She said, after taking a moment to compose herself. "Just know you need to push yourself harder. None of us like it, but you're at the head of this war. You need to be prepared!" She stopped and he felt her free hand on his cheek. "You've grown into something neither of us could've ever accomplished." She leaned into James. "Minerva was right, he really is the best of us."

They could barely see now, and the pace sped up. There was a roaring in his ears and a steady pressure rising in his chest. His vision was almost fully black when his mother's distressed voice cut through. "Tell Dumbledore… Idiots… Longbottom's… Alice… Peter…" The voice cut out, the rushing in his ears cut out, the pressure died down as Harry collapsed on the floor. A few moments passed as he tried to gather himself.

Suddenly Sirius shout in joy, and Harry lift his head. Relief coursed through his body as he saw Sirius tackle his father in a hug. He looked around and saw a bundle of tied up Death Eaters, many watching the group with wide eyes. Shakily getting to his feet, Harry observed the room where the battle took place. There was a disturbing amount of blood, and Harry was shocked to see the lower half of Mad-Eyes wooden leg. His father's distressed howl pulled him back to his situation. Turning towards the group, Harry couldn't make sense of the pair's despair. Until he realized, it was just the pair. Lily wasn't there.

~~~ _Fire_ ~~~

Panic replaced the relief in waves. Harry looked around his father, hoping his mother would suddenly walk out of the veil. Sirius had his father by the shoulders, and was forced to sink with the man. Racking sobs tore from his throat. "Listen to me Prongs, she wouldn't want this." Sirius was whispering in harsh tones. "We need to focus, we could still be in danger, Harry could still be in danger."

" _Harry?"_ James choked out. Harry ran over to the pair and crouched down next to them. His father's hand lift and rest on his cheek. "Harry." He whispered again and pulled him to his body. "Why didn't she come?" He asked through ragged breaths. "Why couldn't she come." As much as he wanted to, he couldn't answer.

Sirius' voice rang through the room, bringing father and son's attention to him. "Where is everyone?" The man asked, kicking a Death Eater.

The man grinned and spat at his shoe. "Probably dead by now, the Dark Lord's here he is."

"Which way?" Sirius asked, which prompt laughter from the man. Sirius huffed in anger and kicked the man in the gut. "Which way?" He asked again, leveling his wand at the man. Wheezing, the man's eyes turned towards the lifts.

Sirius walked over to James and Harry and grabbed both of their shoulders. "Let's figure what's going on before we do anything else. Put off all fear, all confusion, all worry. We may still be in danger." He paused and looked James in the eyes. "Are you with me?" James nod and Sirius let go of the pair. The three made their way to the lifts. Seemingly a lifetime passed before a chime announced the arrival. The three climbed in and the tense ride up start. A short lifetime, and the chime announced their arrival. They stepped out into chaos.

 _~~~Fire~~~_

Magic swirled around him as he deflect a hasty spell. Waving his wand in an intricate pattern, the water from the nearby fountain surround his foe. Albus Dumbledore swayed, feeling his true age as the magic pooled out of him. As Tom Riddle blast the water apart, Dumbledore had a whip of fire rearing towards him. Jabbing his wand, Tom Riddle scattered the fire. Waving his wand with a hissed incantation the fire grouped together. The serpentine figure let out a fiery bellow and dove toward the bearded man. Dumbledore smacked the snake aside and before it could rear for another attack it was blast apart. Dumbledore aimed his wand at the Dark Lord and a thousand pellets of ice flew toward him.

A flare of black fire jetting towards Dumbledore forced the mage to dodge. Apparating mere feet behind Voldemort, he jerked his wand up cutting the abomination of a man. Voldemort hissed with rage and screamed, "Crucio!" Twirling his wand, Dumbledore blast the remains of the stone used to block the spell back at his opponent. Voldemort jerked his hand and the rocks scattered to the side. Both men paused, measuring their opponent.

"You're fighting to kill tonight, Albus." The Dark Lord hissed out. A cruel smile adorned his face. "Is something bothering you, old man?"

"Circumstances have changed, Tom. This has to end." Dumbledore state, eyes blazing ice.

Decapitating the transfigured lion, Voldemort laughed. "What will the world think when not one, but both beacons of light are dead by my hand."

Dumbledore vanished the curse sent at him and pulled his wand back, gathering power. "You will not triumph." With those words Dumbledore jerked his wand forward and with a sound akin to a canon raw magical power surged toward the Dark Lord.

A look of surprise adorned Voldemort's face. He quickly waved his hand and a jolt of black magic flew from it. Moving his body to support the battle, more magic poured out of the Dark Lord. Forcing the magic forward Voldemort bellowed out. "I killed Harry Potter. Just as I will kill you."

Faltering slightly, Dumbledore matched the force. Magic was lashing out of the connection, scarring the floor and tearing out chunks of the wall. "Harry decided his own fate."

Voldemort sneered and jerked the connection up. "The boy was a coward. He knew he was no match for Lord Voldemort."

"He died because he loved his Godfather." Dumbledore slipped. Pushing forward, the old mage roared, "a magic you'll never understand!"

Screaming in rage, "Love?" Voldemort broke the connection with a massive push. Mountains of raw magic flew from Voldemort overpowering Dumbledore. The connection breaking, Dumbledore was blast backwards. Wand flying from his hand, Dumbledore slumped over. Calmly walking over, Voldemort picked up Dumbledore's wand. Observing it, he walked over to the slowly rising man. Looking down at the old man, eyes slit in fury Voldemort hissed out. "Where is your love now, Dumbledore?" Glaring at the man, Tom Riddle rose his wand and hissed out "Avada Kadevra!"

 _~~~Fire~~~_

As the lift opened, Harry noticed a few things. Remus Lupin was slumped over, a small pool of blood surrounding his body. Neville Longbottom was lying off to the side, occasionally twitching and whimpering. The walls were heavily damaged, and the marble floor was alight with color. Dumbledore and Voldemort were engaged in what resembled prior incantantum. Pulling him out of his thoughts, Voldemort screamed in rage and suddenly the lights died down. Dumbledore was on the ground with Voldemort advancing. He started running towards the pair, conscious of the two-people following him. Seeing the Dark Lord raising his wand, time seemed to slow. He yelled out, his father yelled out, but none of it mattered. Oblivious to it all, the Dark Lord raised his wand. The cursed words came out at a seemingly snail's pace. "Avada Kedavra."

Time seemed to slow more, as a flash of light and a blinding bomb went off. A red feathered mass went skidding past Dumbledore's body. Following the path of the now deceased bird, Voldemort's eyes widened a fraction as he caught sight of the trio. Sliding so Harry put his body in-between the Dark Lords and Dumbledore, he yelled the first spell that came to mind. "Rictumsepmra."

In hindsight, the situation would have been funny any other time. Seeing the Dark Lord spinning and twirling in the air, blast back many feet. Harry dragged Dumbledore to his feet and helped the old man over to his father and Sirius. Voldemort started spinning more gracefully and spun to a halt, facing them hovering in midair. Blatant fury radiating off the Dark Lord as he regards the quartet. "Potter." He hissed.

Before he could respond, his father stepped up and jerked back in a traditional dueling pose. "At your service."

Shock alight the Dark Lords features again as he slowly descended to the ground. "What magic is this?"

Not wasting time with an answer, James flicked his wand and all around them rubble started transforming. Bears and lions rushed the dark lord, hawks and falcons screeched, pecking at the Dark Lords upper body. Sirius spun Harry behind him and joined at James side. A colorful array of spells leaving his wand. Black Magic whirled around Voldemort, as Decapitated animals returned to their previous state. Parrying every spell the duo sent at him, he returned his own with terrifying speed. Sirius and James worked flawlessly as a team. Each seemed to know the others intentions and they danced around each other. Parrying and dodging spells like a rehearsed dance. James was sweating immensely while Sirius' face was elated. The three combatants were in such a heated duel, the arrival of others went unnoticed.

Cornelius Fudge was watching the duel, his face a white sheet. Many Auror's had their wands out, seemingly waiting for a chance to enter the duel. "It's him!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

Seemingly snapped out of his stupor, Fudge waved his hand wildly in the direction of the duelists. "Black! And Potter, someone." His face turning a purple shade, his hand moved more erratically. "Arrest them!"

"I would not advice that, Cornelius." Dumbledore had a wand in his hand and was standing between Harry and all parties. "Voldemort is the more pressing concern."

A loud sound rang out through the hall, James and Sirius slid back many feet. With black mist gathering around his feet, Voldemort stood over his fallen Lieutenant. Glaring around the room, his hateful gaze lingering on the quartet, he grabbed Bellatrix and vanished on the spot.

Sirius let out a whoop and raised his wand at the ceiling. A blast of magic flew out, shaking the building around them. Many of the Auror's flinched, some raising shields while others fired spells at the man. Dumbledore quickly maneuvered and with a flick of his wand James and Sirius were both pulled away from the spot, landing next to Harry. With another wave of his wand, most of the people in the Ministry felt their wands ripped from their hands. Dozens of wands were suspended in the air. "I will not take kindly to another attack aimed at Mr. Black."

"Arrest them! You attacked Ministry personal, Dumbledore! Someone arrest them!" Ignoring the blundering of the Minister, the few people with wands eyed Dumbledore warily, no one making a move.

"You may fight me, Cornelius, and I will win again. Or will you see reason? You have undisputed evidence that Voldemort has in fact, returned." Dumbledore's voice carried through the auditorium, causing many to flinch. Calmly walking over to the downed Lupin, Dumbledore waved his wand, a small frown on his face. Tapping his wand on Lupins wrist, the man vanished with a blue glow.

"Professor." His father began, only for Dumbledore to interrupt.

"He is not in immediate danger, Mr. Potter. I've sent him to Saint Mungo's for proper treatment." The professor leaned down next to Neville and conjured a quill. The still silent onlookers flinched at the magic. "As with Mr. Longbottom. You three however, will return to Hogwarts. I will meet you as soon as I am able." The Headmaster pulled an amulet out of his robe.

"Dumbledore! Students here, You-Know-Who! Black? What exactly is going on?" Fudges voice rang out, frustration and panic fighting for dominance on the mans face.

Not losing his stride, Dumbledore placed the Amulet in James hand and grasped them. "Welcome back, James." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed, using the momentum to face the still shocked Ministry. "I will explain, Minister. My wounded have been attended to but there is much I need to do. You will have 30 minutes of my time." He tapped his wand on the Amulet. Harry noticed Dumbledore's wand looked different but explained that away from his world spinning.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I truly hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the re-write! I've had this planned for quite some time now and have many hopes for this book. I truly apologize for the delay. I had 18k words, or the first 2 chapters and most of the third done. However, when I went to continue writing my files were gone. I spent a couple hours searching and even restored my computer, but I couldn't find any of the work I had done. That really set me down, and I set this aside for a few months.**

 **For those of you coming from the original 'From the Ashes,' I believe you will enjoy this one much more. It will share ideas from the original, but I was overall dissatisfied with how it looked. I was still beginning my journey into writing (I still am!), and it was full of plot holes. I had the overall plot planed but I had no attention to detail. It will seem similar, but I'm hoping to avoid a lot of confusion and I have a much more solid plot on ground. For my new readers, I do not recommend reading the cluster of my first attempt. You will not be reading ahead to learn more of the future plot, just giving yourself a headache. I will only be keeping it up for a time, so all my old readers will hopefully have the chance to see my new chapter and come over to this one.**

 **Anyways, I will try to uphold a schedule of (at least) one chapter a month. I am very excited to be finally kicking off the rewrite, I've had this plot in my head since I was a child acting it out with toys. I am excited to share this with all kinds of people, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I will.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
